That's All A GerIta
by TheOttomanEmpire
Summary: One day, Italy and Germany are at a park. Italy has a wonderful dream. I know, the summary is crap. A really short Gerita Oneshot, dedicated fully to my friend Katie! Rated T for fluff!


** Okay, so school just ended for us! I want to write some things for my friends, and so I'm going to write a short (But fluffy) GerIta for my good friend, Katie!**

** The rest of you can enjoy this, too~!**

…**..**

Italy sighed in content, sitting in the warm rays of an afternoon sun. The sights and sounds of the park he sat in made him feel slightly safe. That and the strong arm wrapped around him. He leaned over to rest his head on a broad shoulder.

"Ve~! This is so nice, Doitsu~!" The flighty nation cooed to his friend. Germany stiffened beside him. "Uh, yes, of course." He whispered. "Very calm here…" Italy nodded and felt his eyelids begin to slide shut. The sun was making him sleepy, and Germany's shoulder made a wonderful pillow. Very soon, he was asleep.

Italy opened his eyes to find himself in a beautiful garden, surrounded by flowers of all sorts. He noticed a sunflower and giggled, thinking of Russia. He sat down in the garden for a moment, just sat, until he heard footsteps, muffled by the grass and soft soil.

Germany stepped into full view, and the smaller nation couldn't help but smile. "Germany! You're here!" He cried, amber eyes sparkling. The tall man walked over to him and sat by him. "Hello, Italy." He said, his stern voice seeming more calm than usual.

"Why are you here?" Italy asked, tilting his head slightly to one side in confusion. Germany shrugged and blushed. "I guess because you're here… Does that answer your question?" Italy smiled and nodded in reply. He was beaming at Germany with the brightest smile he had!

The little nation leaned his head onto Doitsu's shoulder once more and felt himself release a tension he didn't know rested in his shoulders. He was so happy that the taller man would let him lean on him like that! Suddenly he started to feel strange. His head started to feel light.

He pulled his head up and looked at Germany, who looked directly back into his glowing amber orbs. "Doitsu…" Italy started. "I love y-!" the smaller of the two was abruptly cut off as Germany smashed his lips against his.

Italy's eyes fluttered in happy shock. He looked at Germany, who was blushing fiercely, but held no regret in his warm blue gaze. The Italian had a million thoughts rushing through his mind at once. This was so amazing! It had to be a dream, it had to!

That's when Germany pulled away and looked at him softly. "I love you, too, Italy…"

The little Italian woke up to a gentle shake. "Italy, it's almost dark." The beautiful voice he remembered from his dream spoke to him sternly. "Come on, wake up." Italy pulled himself off of Germany, and felt that he couldn't stop smiling.

Germany frowned in confusion. "What happened? Why are you smiling so much?" Italy started to giggle lightly.

"Oh nothing, Doitsu~!" He laughed. "Just a really great dream~!" The German nodded. "Alright, well we should head back."

"Ve~! Okay, Germany~!" The two started to walk back from the park together. Italy, feeling a little braver from his dream, grabbed onto Germany's hand with his. The tall nation blushed at the sudden action. "I-Italy?" He stuttered. Italy let go for a second.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Doitsu." He apologized. "We don't have to hold hands if you don't want to…" Germany shook his head and took Italy's hand again. He smiled down at the surprised man. "No, it's okay. I was just a little surprised." He looked at the Italian with the warm blue eyes he loved so much. "That's all."

…

** Woo hoo! Don't you guys just love fluff? ^,^ Ha, I'm on a huge sugar high! Okay, so that was my gift to Katie! Hope you love it, girl! Also, anyone can feel free to review, but no hate mail! This is my first GerIta, and I suck at happy things, so if you hate it… Tough luck.**

** Anyway, to all of my buddies, H.A.K.A.S! Hope you guys all have fun stuff planned for this summer! I love you all and if someone bugs you, TELL ME SO I CAN KILL/TORTURE THEM!**

** ~TheOttomanEmpire 3**


End file.
